The Powerpuff Festival
by Kasune
Summary: It is time yet again for the annual Powerpuff Festival, when the City of Townsville celebrates its hometown superheroes. As the city is getting ready to celebrate, the girls start making their way home.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville, as prosperous a city as any on the west coast. Economically sound, and one of the safest places to live in the world. Even if it's resident heroes no longer lived there. The city is legendary for producing the world's three greatest super heroes. It's just a perfectly normal day in this bright and hap-

Hello? What's this now? A daylight robbery in this fair city?

A figure in brown, raggedy clothes ran past an old woman, grabbing her purse in the process.

"Stop right there, you crook!" It seems this hobo chose the wrong time to do some thieving, as Bubbles had just flown in over the city street, freshly arrived for the annual Powerpuff Festival.

The figure froze at the sound of the blonde superhero.

"Let's just do this the easy way and have you return that lady's purse." She smiled as she landed on the sidewalk. "I really don't want to hurt you today."

Of course, the crook decided to take the opportunity to dash down the street.

Bubbles shook her head. "Why is it always the hard way?" She sighed, lifting off the ground to chase the thief around a corner. However, rounding the corner only revealed to her an empty street. "How did he get away?" She mumbled as she scanned the street for any sign of the crook.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dad! Are you home?" The blonde shouted as she entered the two-story house. "Sorry I'm late, but-"

"Thatsalrighthoney!" The tall man interrupted as he rushed out of the kitchen, a curl of smoke chasing after him. "Letstalkaboutthisoverdinnerh owdoeschinesesoundimreallycr avingsomechinese."

She cringed as she took a sniff of the air. "Did you burn something?"

"Nonotatallthatwasjustanexper imentfromearliertodayweshoul dreallygetgoingimreallyhungr yarentyouhungryithougtsowhat didyousayaboutchi-"

"Dad!" Bubbles interrupted. "Shouldn't we put that fire out first?"

At that, Professor Utonium spun around to look at the kitchen, catching sight of his burning stove. "Ahh!" He rushed towards the fire, followed by a giggling powerpuff. After a few minutes of amateur fire fighting, the Professor turned towards his daughter. "That wasn't funny." He scowled before breaking into a grin himself.

Bubbles just started laughing harder before she found herself able to reply. "So..." She started, wiping a tear from her eye. "Chinese?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, daughter of mine. Why were you late?" Professor Utonium smiled as they sat down at the table. The hostess that had seated them had left menus, but they would remain untouched by the frequent diners.

"Well, it doesn't seem so important now." Bubbles sighed, looking down at the table. "Just a crook on the south side of town."

The Professor gave a worried look. "Is something wrong, Bubbles." An escaped crook never got his little girl down this much.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that you look scared, a two-bit criminal never held you up."

"Well..." She started, but hesitated. The Professor gave her a concerned look. "It's just that he got away. I spent a couple of hours looking for him. I...I just hope he's not out there, hurting someone.

"Bubbles..."

"I swear that's all, dad." She stated, putting on a big smile.

Hello, and thank you for coming the the Mandarin Dragon." A lady said as she walked up their table. "My name is Shannon, and I'll be your server today. How may I help you?"

They each gave their orders and waited til she had left before they started talking again. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Positive." The blonde gave a wild smile again. "So...how's work been for you?"

"Wonderful. I've been working on this machine..." The Professor started talking in terms way over Bubble's head, but she sighed in relief as the discussion moved away from her. Something was indeed eating at her mind, but her dad was the last person she wanted to share it with.


End file.
